


Pain

by Ailuen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuen/pseuds/Ailuen
Summary: 金圈后续，断腿梅，哭哭梅，ooc有。想写一个不那么完美的梅老师，怕疼又脆弱的梅老师真滴很好吃。





	Pain

 

其实梅林对眼下的情况是有心理准备的。

他的意识刚刚接管从昏迷中醒来的身体，在艰难地试图活动每块肌肉后，梅林发现自己感觉不到双腿的存在。踩中一颗地雷并任由它在脚下爆炸，活下来但少了两条腿是他能预测到的最好的结果。梅林活动僵硬的脖子转头，发现了趴在他床边一颗毛茸茸的脑袋。

 **Q** 。梅林的思想准备里可没有这个。虽然在死亡降临的时候的确如他老友哈利所说大脑一片空白，可梅林还是觉得他在爆炸发出的耀眼强光尽头看到了一个有着毛茸茸脑袋的瘦弱背影。爆炸来临的太快，梅林只来得及模糊地想到这次真的很对不起Q就陷入了昏迷，直到现在。他不知道自己究竟昏迷了多久，但一想到Q听到他消息后的模样，他就十分确定自己还没准备好活着面对这个。

梅林在被子底下一点不安的扭动惊醒了Q。“梅林！”，他猛地醒来，差点跳起来撞翻椅子。然后他慌忙按动呼叫铃，叫医生和护士走进来检查梅林的情况。他们团团围在他床边，梅林只得从缝隙里偏头看着Q。Q站在人群之外，梅林只能看见他有点苍白的，紧张地攥在一起的双手。

医生结束了检查，并告知梅林他现在的恢复情况良好只是还需要卧床休息后就退出了病房。房间里突然陷入了沉默，Q还站在那个位置默默的看着他。“帮我倒点水好吗？”梅林有点沙哑地说。这不算是一个好的对话的开头，不过也不算坏的。Q沉默地靠近，先调高了梅林的床头，又倒了一杯温水插上吸管递给梅林。

“梅林你没有腿了。”Q突然说道。梅林好像被呛了一下，眉尾无奈的下垂。Q简直想给自己来上一枪，他说的这都是什么话。可他还是咬咬舌尖继续说下去了。“呃，确切的说是膝盖以下部分，因为，嗯，你明白的。”梅林有点吃力的把杯子放回床边的小桌，挑眉看着Q说下去。“幸好是个破片地雷所以烧伤的面积不大，一点植皮就能恢复。但是，地雷碎片划破了你的股动脉，哈利和艾格西找到你的时候简直就是一具尸体。”Q停顿了一下，吸一口气继续说。“失血过多，他们设法把你运回Statesman基地时差一点没保住你的命。你昏迷了整整三个月。上个月你的状况稳定下来后Kingsman决定把你接回伦敦等你醒来。”结果你又昏迷了一个月我也守了你一个月，Q在心里默默地补上这句话。不过这未宣之于口的抱怨梅林也能从Q凹陷的双颊和浓重的黑眼圈里看出来。“哈利和艾格西忙着重建，不过他们只要有时间就会过来看你。噢我刚才告诉他们你醒了，任务结束后他们就过来。你要是再不醒艾格西就要羞愧而死了，先是‘哈利会为你骄傲’然后是‘梅林会为你骄傲’，艾格西说他真是不能承受双份的了，两个老头子都那么能折腾没有一个能让人省心。”

“老头子？嗯？”看见Q引用艾格西的话时脸上终于有了一点笑意，梅林心里酸酸的。Q句句都在讲别人，其实句句都在讲他自己。讲他自己有多担心，讲他自己有多害怕。但是他没有办法直接说出来，因为Q知道，梅林做出了唯一正确的选择，如果换成他自己，他也会这样，义无返顾。

“过来，Q。”梅林轻轻拍拍床沿，“我想我们都需要一个拥抱。”于是Q坐过去环住梅林的腰，然后帮助不能很好控制自己手臂的梅林也环住他的腰，两人的头埋在对方的颈弯里。

“你能回来真好。”Q小小声说道。

* * *

  
当痛感从不再存在的器官顺着脊柱向上爬升的时候，梅林突然想到他也没准备好面对这个。是的，梅林怕疼，虽然这很不符合他标准的美国电影反派外貌。以他的身手和对老派武器的热爱，梅林本该成为一名优秀的外勤特工，不得不说怕疼多少影响了他当初的选择。作为军需官，梅林则是Kingsman无纸化办公的坚定推行者，只因为他受够了手上总是出现被文件纸锋利边缘划出的细小伤口。他不是不能忍受疼痛，而是在疼痛的影响下总感觉很委屈，会哭。任谁也想不到Kingsman的光头魔法师魔鬼教官梅林会因为疼痛哭出来，即使是疼痛来自于手上一个小小的伤口。幸好，梅林本人是他说过“No time for emotion”的最好的执行者，疼痛也是他在工作中绝对不会考虑的事情之一，他只会将委屈的情绪放在休息日。不过繁忙的工作让梅林很难有时间释放自己的情绪，索性内勤的受伤几率很低，这么多年也一直相安无事，而唯一见过他哭泣的艾格西也被他严密封口。

可是眼下，梅林突然有了大把空闲时间直面疼痛。幻肢痛一直在折磨着他，即使是在他因为失血过多产生的昏睡里，疼痛也浅浅的浮在梅林不清明的梦中。因为那个地雷他失去了右边膝盖，万幸的是保住了左边的。一个完美主义者的身体不对称，梅林感到又庆幸又惋惜。他经常盯着他失去的腿部，紧紧掐住左边的膝盖，因为疼痛而落泪。起初他总是带着眼镜试图遮挡，但是眼泪飞快地在眼睛里聚集，然后又飞快地顺着眼角的纹路在脸上蜿蜒滑落。后来梅林索性摘掉眼镜，以便及时擦掉快要溢出眼眶的泪水。可他擦得太快太用力，以至于结膜和眼角都微微发红。

Q就是在这个时候过来看梅林的。他坐在床上，没戴眼镜，正眯着眼睛盯着自己的腿，手里抱着他心爱的平板，床上散落着假肢设计图。梅林听见脚步声以为是医生来查房，没头没脑地说，“镜子疗法对我来说并不管用，残肢没有完整的对照，这顶多能让我感觉到另一个膝盖。而不存在的那一个更疼了，它还总是像浸在冰水里，就像——”梅林的声音随着Q放在他左膝上的手戛然而止。“就像什么？”年轻人的手在梅林的大腿上不带情色意味地滑动。梅林沉默良久，他发现对Q说这些事情格外的难。但最终他还是说出口，“就像进入Kingsman的第一个测试的时候。水很冷。我踢碎了单向镜，但是在这，”他比划着本应该是右边小腿的位置，“划了条很深的口子。”“很疼，是吗？”Q伸出手，顺着不存在的右膝向下轻轻抚摸，仿佛他手下真的有一条带伤的小腿。

梅林被这动作和话语彻底击溃了，视线被迅速聚集的泪水模糊，于是他扣住Q的后颈猛地将他拉倒在床上。他是他的恋人，他的依靠，他的梅林老师，他应该永远完美，永远坚毅，永远不动如山，梅林不能让Q看到他哭泣。趴在梅林颈侧的Q稍稍动了动，梅林却更紧的按住了他。“别看我，Q。”他的声音颤抖，眼泪顺着眼角流进了Q蓬松的鬈发里。“哈米什？”Q轻轻叫他的名字，感觉到耳边有点冰凉的液体，伸手摸上梅林的脸颊。他捉住Q的手挡住脸，带着哭腔呜咽，“别看我！”Q稍微撑起身，拿过梅林的手捂住自己的眼睛，“好，我不看你。”然后低头，轻轻啄去梅林脸上微咸的液体。

“Q……”梅林紧紧抱住自己年轻的恋人，像下了很大决心似的用几不可闻的声音在他耳边悄悄地说，“真的好疼啊……”  
“哈米什，哈米什……”Q心疼地安抚梅林，抚摸他刚长出的发茬。

梅林彻底放下所有伪装。此刻，他就是蜷在Q怀里的，一个受伤的孩子，呜咽随着眼泪不断流出来。Q的心里又酸又暖，这个高大完美男人的脆弱一面是独属于他的。此刻，他被需要，被依靠。

“Q……我真的很怕疼……”  
“我在，不怕……”

“……我没有腿了……”  
“我依然爱你……”

“我变矮了……”  
“没关系，我记得你的身体数据，可以帮你做个跟原先一样高的假肢。”

“Q……”  
“哈米什……”

Q就这样一直搂着梅林，轻轻拍着他的背，直到他带着泪痕靠在Q的肩膀上睡着。

 

* * *

 

然而第二天醒来的梅老师矢口否认他有哭过这回事。


End file.
